It started with a plate of cookies
by Niph speaks
Summary: What happens when some of the world's greatest fads and TV shows' characters are in one place? CHAOS! includes characters from Zoids/DBZ/Star Wars/LOTR/ScoobyDoo and more to come....


Yes, this is my first story. *ahem* I wrote this in conjunction with Fan-of-COOLNESS who also happens to be my sister! 

*hears gasps from crowd* Yes, it's true. She demanded credit so here it is.

FAN-OF-COOLNESS HELPED!!!!!!!!

Happy now?

Coolness: *nods*

Okay. On to the disclaimer…

I don't own anything, including Zoids-Chaotic Century or New Century, DBZ, LOTR, Scooby Doo, Star Wars and Kim Possible. 

*sticks out tongue*

************************************************************************

Bit Cloud jumped out of his Liger and walked inside. 

"Wait here, Liger, I'll be back in a flash."

He tiptoed toward the kitchen, where Lena's freshly baked cookies sat on the counter, cooling. Bit licked his lips and started to walk quietly toward the counter when he saw the strange sight of a short guy with hairy feet and a Great Dane run through the door and jump onto the pile.

Short guy w/ hairy feet: *adorable rustic Scottish accent* No fair! you can't have them all!

*tries to push the Dane out of the way*

Great Dane: ROUR! Re ruv rookies! heeheehehehe!

Bit: *staring in astonishment* *comes to his senses and grabs the plate away* Who are you, and who said you could have all of Lena's cookies? *whiney* I wanted some, too!

*spiky black haired kid with gray eyes and oversized clothes walks in with a glass of milk* 

Spiky haired kid: HEY?! Who ate all the cookies? *stares at the short guy with hairy feet blankly* Hello? Have we met?

Short guy: *shakes his head* NO, BUT I'M A HOBBIT NAMED PEREGRIN TOOK, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME PIPPIN, OR EVEN PIP! *looks over at the feasting Great Dane* AND THAT IS A DANE!

Dane: *weaves around the kitchen looking for a Dane* RUT? RA RANE? RERE?

Bit: *shakes his head, confused* I don't get it, Jamie. Who are these, um, people?

Jamie: *shrugs* Maybe the Doc invited them over. 

*Suddenly a girl with red hair and two floaty purple things in (or over? ^-^) her hair walks in*

Bit and Jamie: LENA!

Lena: MY COOKIES!!!??!!?? WHAT HAPPENED!? *looks menacingly over at Bit and 

Jamie who point at Pippin and the Dane*

Lena: *chases them with a spoon* AAAAAA! COOKIE THIEVES!

*Pippin and the Dane run for dear life, but do not see a tall guy with long brown hair and narrowed blue eyes walk in with a pot of boiling hot coffee*

Dane: ROOOOOUUURRRR! *tries to stop*

Pippin: *just barely shoots under the tall guy's legs and lands on his face* Ow, that hurt!

Dane: *crashes into tall guy and spills the coffee* *is scalded*

Tall brown-haired guy: *also scalded*

Lena: *sees the whole thing* BRAD! ARE YOU OKAY?

Brad: *takes out a gun out of nowhere and points it at the quavering mass of Dane at his feet* *starts to pull the trigger but a blond guy wearing black appears out of nowhere and chops Brad's gun in half with his green lightsaber*

Lena: *star struck with goofy grin* Wow....

Blond guy: WHERE'S VADER?????

*a guy wearing black and a weird black helmet is on the floor, licking up the cookie crumbs* *sees blond guy and attacks him with his own red lightsaber*

Lena: *steps in front of him* STOP!

*both fighters stop in midair* 

Blond guy: *whistles at Lena*

Helmet guy: *slaps him*

All: *sweatdrop* 

Blond Guy: *whiney voice* Daaad!

Helmet guy: Luke, I am your father, and you will treat a lady better than that!

Luke: But, Vader, you did that to Mom, didn't you?

Vader: It doesn't make any difference whether I did that all the time to your mom, but I was hovering on the dark side, YOU aren't!

Luke: *contorts his face in a grotesque way* Daaaadddd! Stop using the Dark Side as an excuse. Why can't I ever have any fun? 

*Vader starts to swing at Luke, when a black spiky haired, muscular teen wearing orange and navy appears out of nowhere, throwing an energy ball*

All: *sweatdrop as they watch the energy ball blow the kitchen sink to high heaven* THOOM! *water spurts everywhere*

Dane: RUH-ROH!

Pippin: It's raining! *dances*

Bit: *licking the cookie crumbs off the floor*

Jamie: BIT! *sweatdrop* 

Bit: Whaaat?

Lena: *starstruck eyes at the newcomer* Wow....

Vader: *mutters something* Now my cape is all wet! See? *tries to walk to make it swish, but it sploshes instead* I'm leaving to find a dryer! *stomps off, sploshing*

Luke: *laughs, but nearly drowns, because of the water rushing into his open mouth*

Muscular teen in orange: WHERE'S MAJIN BUU??

All: *stare at teen* *sweatdrop*

Lena: *drooling at him*

Teen: So I take it there isn't an ugly, muscular, pink, cannot-be-killed guy anywhere? *blushes when he see Lena staring at him*

Lena: Who cares about a pink guy when you're here? *still drooling*

Luke: Hey! I thought she cared about me! *looks down* Well, I care. *sweatdrop when 

Lena sticks out her tongue at him* *runs off so he can cry in private* WAAAAAHHHH! I WANT A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!

Lena: So, Handsome, who are you? *smiles and bats eyelashes*

Teen: *steps back from Lena* Uh, I'm Gohan, but uh...

Lena: *tries to run into his arms*

Gohan: *puts up an energy shield*

Lena: *bounces off* Oooof. What happened?

Gohan: It's quite simple, really. I learned that you can use your energy to do a lot of stuff..

One hour later

...And that's how you put up an energy field!

All: *wake up* Wha?

Luke: *finally comes back, eyes red and wet*

Bit: *laughs at him*

Jamie: *hits Bit* Hey! Don't laugh at him! I don't have a girlfriend either!

Luke: *face brightens hopefully*

Jamie: Of course, he's just unable to get one cause he's soooo...hmm...what's the word... 

Luke: *thinks a moment* Studly? 

Bit: HA! I was was thinking UGLY!

Luke: *cries and runs off again* 

**************************************************************************

Meanwhile.... Vader has located the washroom...

Vader: *laughs evilly and puts his cape into the dryer*

*Suddenly, a kid with a red stripe on his chin pops out of the dryer*

Vader: *screams*

Kid with stripe: *screams*

Vader: *gets under control and stops*

Kid: *stops*

Vader: *picks up the kid by his collar with the Force* *brings him just two inches away from his freaky face mask* Who are you, and what are you doing in the dryer when I am trying to put my lovely swooshy cape in? Don't you know who I am? *breathless from yelling* hoo-ha, hoo-ha, hoo-ha...

Kid: Uh, a freaky black organoid with a breathing problem? *squirms, trying to get free* Okay, okay, I don't know. Just let go of me, man!

Vader: *lip quivers* WAAAAHHH! *cries* NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME! *drops kid* 

Kid: *scurries away* 

Vader: *gets inside the dryer for a good cry, accidentally locking himself into the activated spin cycle*

Kid: *sweatdrop, hearing thumps and muffled screaming* What the heck is that? Oh well. Where am I? *follows the stream of water into the kitchen* 

All: *look at kid*

Bit: Who're you?

Brad: *red from scalding* Yeah, kid?

Kid: My name is Van, and I'M NOT A KID!!!!

Brad: Whatever, kid. 

Van: *falls over*

Luke: *walks in, finally in control of his emotions. (for the moment...) Hi, everyone! *stares at Van on the floor* Um...okay.

Gohan: *sniffs* Hey, is something burning?

All: *see smoke coming from the washroom* *run to investigate, Luke and Bit fighting to be in the lead* *find a melty black blob trying to get out of the dryer, but he's stuck*

Van: Hey, that's the guy that picked me up somehow with this invisible... uh... force-thing, and then he started to cry when I talked to him... I think... *looks at the unrecognizable black blob*

Luke: Daaaad!! You're way too sensitive...*under his breath* and embarrassing...

Lena: That coming from a dateless loser.

Luke: WAAAAAAAAH! *runs away to find a bathroom, but instead bumps into a blond guy wearing a red and navy shirt carrying a hairless rodent in his cargo pocket* 

Guy w/ rodent: *is knocked to the ground, about to yell* *stares up in awe at Luke* 

It's....Luke....Skywalker....my hero! *talks to his rodent* Now, Rufus, don't get too excited around him... *is interrupted by Luke*

Luke: *sniffing, trying to hold back the tears* I'm...sorry! Where is the bathroom? *steps on the guy's foot*

Guy: *screams like a girl* AAAAA! HE ACTUALLY STEPPED ON MY FOOT! AAAAA! I'LL NEVER TAKE OFF THIS SHOE AGAIN! *dances around, crazed*

Luke: *rushes past*

Guy: *has crazed look in his eyes* MUST.....GET....A....AUTOGRAPH! *hangs onto Luke's shirt trying to stop him* *it rips off* *eyes widen* BUYAH! THAT'S EVEN BETTER! 

Luke: *feels a draft* Eeeeeeek! *finally gets to the bathroom and has his good cry*

**************************************************************************

In the living room...

Gohan to Van: Hey, would you like to hear about an energy shield? You just missed my talk on it, but I wouldn't mind telling everyone again!

All except Gohan: *fall on the floor*

Gohan: Now, to begin, a person's energy can be used to do many things....

One hour later...

Gohan: And that's how an energy shield is made! *beaming, looks around* *sees everyone asleep* Uh...

Gohan: *smiles* Hello everyone!

Bit: *yawns* Ya know, that was even more boring the second time.

Guy w/ rodent: *comes in, clutching Luke's shirt to his chest*

All: *stare*

Guy: I am Ron Stoppable! BUYAH!

Brad: No one asked you.

Ron: Oh. *sits down on the couch*

Pippin: HI!!!!!!!

Ron: *grins* Hello! *pulls out Rufus* AND this is Rufus! 

Rufus: *mutters something*

Pip: Eeeewwwww..... It has no hair! *shudders at the thought of being a hairless hobbit*

Rufus: *looks offended*

Ron: *pats him* It's okay, Rufus.

Pip: Hey, what's going on over there? *points at Van and Bit*

Ron: *looks* It looks like they're having an argument.

Bit: *sweatdrop* My hair's cooler than yours, and so's my LIGER 0!!!! 

Van: *scowls* Nuh-UH!!! 

Bit: *sticks out tongue* 

Van: Your mom was a...um...um....*thinks* PETA PERSON! *grins evilly* Well guess what? I LOVE MEAT! *pulls a steak out of nowhere and chews slowly, before realizing it was uncooked* Bleh... *spits it out* As I was saying, I looooovvveeeee meat!

Bit: *looks devastated* Well... uh... your mommy ate....uhhh...LOSERS LIKE...uh...LUKE for breakfast! 

Van: *about to fight, fists up* YOU better TAKE THAT BACK!

Ron: *runs over to separate them* Guys, why are you so mad? LUKE is a COOL GUY! He has a MOVIE, I mean, three of them. What's the sitch?

Van and Bit: *look confused*

Van: *continues* Your Liger is dumber than my Liger and smells worse, too! *stands triumphantly, grinning* Wait a minute... *smile fades*

Bit: *starts crying* I don't like arguments! WAAAH! *runs to the bathroom*

Ron: Does anyone like role-playing video games? 

Pippin: What do you suppose THAT means?

Ron: Well it's when you act like you're a character while you play... 

Two hours later, after many interruptions and explanations...

Pippin: I didn't understand a word you said, but that's okay!

Bit: *comes back from the bathroom, holding a tissue, eyes red and sore* Hi guys, what did I miss *in a trembly voice*

Gohan: Hey, did you realize our names rhyme together? 'Ron, Gohan'

Ron: *is brought back from his role-playing world* BUYAH! That's even cooler than snackage!

All: Snackage? What's that?

Ron: *sweatdrop* Uh, food?

Gohan, Bit, Lena, Pippin, and Scooby: *jump ten feet up in the air* FOOD!!!! Yeah! *run to the kitchen*

Ron: Wait for me!!! *runs after them*

* Jamie, Brad, Van, a melty Vader, and Luke (who had finally reappeared and had taken the liberty of borrowing some clothes from Bit's room) are left* 

Brad: Finally, maybe we can get to the bottom of this mess. Where did...

*interrupted by a crash, a shout, and a rumble startle all as all the food seekers come running from the kitchen, pursued by the most horrible thing imaginable: a tall, tan, amphibian, gangling alien with long ears and googly eyes* 

Van: *dumbstruck*

Brad: *tries to back away*

Jamie: Wh- wha- what is THAT?!!!

Vader: I have a strange feeling that I've met this abnormal creature before...

Alien: MESA JAR JAR BINKS!!! 

Luke: *shudders* DIE, YOU THING THAT SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!!!! *grabs his lightsaber* *slices him in half*

All: *sweatdrop*

Luke: *clears throat* Ah... much better. 

All: *back away from Luke*

Luke: What? *tosses his saber from hand to hand*

All: *run into the kitchen, where a middle-aged brown haired guy who looks a lot like Lena is eating a doughnut*

Luke: *chases after them*

Guy w/ doughnut: *guiltily* Uh, Lena, about the doughnut, I can explain... *sees Luke's lightsaber* Oh! What is that? I want one of those! *dreamily*

Lena: Dad, that guy is a jerk! NOTHING that he has is cool!

Jamie: Yeah, Doc. This guy is dangerous. 

Bit: Yeah!!! 

Ron: He's even scarier than...than... *stops in midsentence* ...I forgot. 

All: *sweatdrop* 

Ron: heh heh... 

Lena: Besides, Dad, he's a dateless loser.

Doc: Oh, well, we have to have at least one of THOSE around. 

All: *laugh*

Luke: *glares*I am impenetrable to your wiles, you hussy! *waves lightsaber around*

Lena: *screams and runs away*

Vader: All right!!! Now that's how you treat a lady! *applauds Luke, who bows and almost slices off Scooby's head* 

Scooby: ROOOOUURRR! *ducks down and covers face with paws* *uncovers eyes and sees small things scurrying around* Rice! RICE!

Van: Rice? I don't see any rice!

Ron: They're, they're...naked mole rats! That aren't naked!

Rufus: *mutters something to the effect of HUH?*

Scooby: ROOOOOOOO!

Gohan: No, they're not! They're not rice and they're not naked mole rats, whatever those are...

Rufus: *looks offended*

Gohan: ...My mom made me study rodents when I was in homeschool. *bends down and scoops one up* They're hamsters!

Hamster: *cush, cush*

All: Awwwwww.......

Gohan: Shh, I think it's making a noise! *tries to listen* 

Hamster: *cush, cush* *looks up cutely at Gohan*

Gohan: Aw, it's saying 'cush cush' and rubbing its face!

All: Awww...

Scooby: *sits on the one with a little pink scarf* *Splut* Roops! *gets up and sees the flattened rodent* RIT'S READ!!!!!!!!!!! *sobs*

Lena: *comes back * *sees hamsters and screams* EWWWWWWW! GOHAN! KILL THEM!

Brad: *frantically shooting at the floor* I hate little creatures!

Bit: *on top of a table, screeching*

Van: *blinking*

Gohan: KAAAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

*explosion*

Gohan: Bye-bye hamsters. *starts to cry* WHY DID I DO THAT????? *holds his head in his hands*

Jamie: *hits screeching Bit on the head* SHUT UP!

Bit: *stops screeching and rubs his head* Ow, you don't have to hit so hard!

Lena: Thank you for saving me, Gohan! 

Gohan: *still is very sad* *is getting mad at Lena* I just killed dozens of hamsters for no reason! WE NEED TO FIND THE DRAGONBALLS!!! Does any one have a Dragon Radar? 

Lena: Whatever. *kisses him on the cheek*

Luke: HEY!

Gohan: HEY! I already have a girlfriend!

Lena: Oh, really? *crosses her arms* Then who is she, and where? I don't see her coming to stop me! *lunges for Gohan*

Gohan: *tries to back away* *runs into a pretty, purple-blue eyed girl with short cool messy-black hair wearing a shirt that says 'FIGHT!' *

Gohan: OH, VIDEL! *gathers her in his arms and kisses her*

Videl: How's my favorite boyfriend?...but where are we? *steps away from Gohan* Who are all these people? Are you battling them? *gets into battle-ready stance* We can take them, easy!

Van and Bit: Hey, I'm not that wimpy! Oops! *blush*

Lena: Gohan, who is that person you just... *tears well up*

Videl: Gohan, Who is that girl? What ARE those things floating above her head?????

Gohan: * scratches his head* I have no ...

Luke: *cuts in* Lena is MY girlfriend!

Lena: WHAT?!?!

All: WHAT?!?!

Luke: *sweatdrop*

*a freaky pointy haired guy with thin eyebrows and tiny pupils wearing a yellow jacket with fur around the collar climbs through the window holding a bouquet of red roses*

Freaky guy: NO! Lena is MY girlfriend! NOTHING CAN STOP THE POWER OF MY LOVE FOR YOU LENA, DARLING! FOR I AM HARRY CHAMP, A MAN DESTINED TO BE KING!

Lena: SHUT UP, HARRY!

Harry: *goes into one of his long speeches about his love for Lena*

Luke: Who does this guy think he is????? *is rather jealous cause he can't make big speeches*

Bit: He's only the most obnoxious person who thinks Lena's in love with him...*whispers* And he thinks he's gonna be king someday...

Harry: I AM! *glares at Bit*

Bit: *sips some coffee* I doubt it. and I seriously doubt Lena's love for you, too.

Harry: *looks over at Lena, pleadingly* BUT SHE DOES, DON'T YOU, LENA DARLING?

Lena: *fuming* NO!

Brad: *shaking from lack of coffee* Does anyone have any coffee? 

Lena: *throws the empty coffee pot at him*

Brad: *ducks* 

Vader: *the coffee pot hits him on the head* *is dazed* *goes over to Harry*

Oh, what lovely roses! Thank you, Padme, my love! *tries to kiss Harry*

Harry: *screams and runs to the bathroom* How dare anyone lay hand upon a future king??????? *starts to cry* 

**************************************************************************

Brad: *is now shaking violently from coffee deprivation* AAAAAAAA! ANOTHER HAMSTER! *shoots at the floor, but there's nothing there* MUST... *shake* ...KILL...*shakeshake* ....THE FUZZY OBJECT! *shakeshakeshakeshake* *laughs evilly*

All: *sweatdrop*

*a weird, expressionless red-eyed blonde girl appears*

Van: *blinks* Fiona, what are you doing here? 

Fiona: *in a vacant voice* Vaaaan! Vaaaaan!

Doc: Who is this creepy girl? Van, is she a friend of yours? 

Van: Uhm, yeah, ya see, I was wandering all alone in these ancient ruins when- *is interrupted by Scooby*

Scooby: *utterly terrified* RHOST! RHOST!

Van: What about a roast? I wasn't talking about meat. Scooby, you really need to reign in your appetite. 

Scooby: ROOO! *tries to imitate Fiona by having a vacant, expressionless face and saying "RAAAN! Raaaaaaaaaaan! *shivers and trembles like he had seen a ghost*

Van: Calm down, dog! You look like you've seen a ghost! *realizes what Scoob was trying to say* Fiona's a GHOST? 

Scooby: RAH! RAH! 

All except Fiona: *scream and run outside* 

Fiona: Vaaaaan! Vaaaaaaan! Where are you? *tries to follow* *walks into the bathroom* 

Harry: *face red and contorted* Waaaah... *sees Fiona* *starstruck* Who are you? Are you an angel? *wipes tears from eyes*

Fiona: *hearts in eyes* I don't know... 

**************************************************************************

Meanwhile, outside...

Van: I always KNEW there was something wrong with that girl, from the very moment I found her! 

Scooby: Rah, re's a RHOST!

Van: Do you want to know the story? 

Scooby: ROOOOO! 

All: *settle into comfortable sleeping positions*

Van: Okay. Well, as I was saying, I was in these ruins...

An hour later...

Van: And that's how I found her in the freaky... uh... place. Who knew that she would turn out to be a ghost. 

Scooby: *uncovers ears* Ris it rover? 

Ron: *wipes tears away* I wish Kim could have heard that story. It was so 'chick-flicky'!

All: *wake up* Huh?

Ron: Never mind.

All: *sweatdrop*

Pip: umm...I'm bored! What should we do?

Bit: I dunno, cards?

Van: I have cards!

Brad: I'll play and make sure there aren't any hamsters... *waves gun around*

Gohan: *looks sad* I don't know how.

Videl: It's okay, Gohan. *pats his arm*

Scooby: Rards? Rah, rah! heeheeheeheehehehe!

*Scooby and Pippin, Van, Brad, and Bit play poker at a card table* *everyone else sits around bored*

Luke: What do you want to do, Lena?

Lena: I'm definitely not playing cards, 'cause Bit cheats!

Bit: I DO NOT! *thumps his hand down on the table* *ace of spades falls out of his sleeve* Heh, heh... 

All: *glare at Bit*

Bit: *sweatdrop*

Pippin: Hey, Scooby and I were going to do that! You took our idea, you ruffian!

Scooby: Rah! *growls* 

Lena: Hey, where'd Harry go? *looks under the table* Hey, there's a ham... *is cut off by Brad*

Brad: *shooting* DIE HAMSTER, DIE! *laughs maniacly*

All: *stare*

Brad: *is shaking* I-I-I'm g-g-g-oing to go m-m-make some m-m-more c-c-c-c-c-cof-f-f-ee... *rattles his way inside*

Luke: What was that all about?

Lena: Oh, he's been like that since he found a hamster in his bed when he was little. Usually he takes medication, but... *is interrupted by a loud crash*

Brad: *calling from inside* Sorry about that!

All: *sweatdrop*

Brad: AAAAA! GET IT OFF!!!! GET IT OFF!!!! *comes running outside, is at the point of tears* *followed by a skinny, grasping, hissing creature that sounds like he has a frog in his throat*

Creature: Gollum, gollum! Give it to us, my precioussssssssss! Yesssss, it belongs to ussssss, ssssssss.... *reaches out to grab Brad's clothes*

Brad: GET IT OFF!!!!!! AAAAAA! *tries to grab his gun*

Creature: *takes Brad's gun and gnaws on it* *breaks the trigger*

Brad: WHAT IS THIS -censored- THING!?!?!

Pippin: *faintly above the mumbles and shouts of everyone* I know what it is!

All: WHAT?!!!!!

Pippin: Well, it all started when my friend's adopted uncle who's really his cousin...

3 hours later....

All: *listening with rapt attention*

Pippin: And that's how the War of the Ring was won and the King returned. The End. *triumphantly*

All: *applauding, shouting, dancing* Yay! Hurray! What a great story!

Pippin: Why thank you! And all of it's true. Well, except the part when I found the mountain of mushrooms. I only found five... *starts to sniff at the memory*

Gohan: It's STILL a great story!

Gollum: Sssssssssss. We don't like sssstoriesss about hobbitssess.... esssspesssially when they win, my precioussssss... 

Vader: Indeed. That Sauron character was quite incompetent. 

Luke: Well, so are you, Dad. 

Vader: Be quiet, Son! I would have gone to do the job myself...

Van: Man, I wish Fiona could have heard that tale. It beats her ghost stories cold! *pales when he hears a ghostly wail of "Vaaaaaan, Vaaaaaaaaaaan! I have to tell you something!"

Van: Uh oh... *prepares to battle*

Scooby: *hides under the card table*

Fiona and Harry: *walk outside hand in hand*

Lena: Harry!?!

Van: Fiona!?!

Fiona: Should we tell them, Harry? 

Harry: Of course, Fiona, my love. *clears throat* Fiona has accepted my proposal of marriage. *dreamy grin* We shall be wed in the spring. *kisses Fiona*

Fiona: Oooooohhhh, Harry! *blushes* Save it for later. 

Bit: Uhhh...

Ron: That is SICK and WRONG!

Videl: *hugs Gohan and sighs*

Gollum: *strangling Brad's leg*

Brad: *has found another gun* *shooting frantically at Gollum*

Gollum: *hides behind Scooby who hides behind Bit who hides behind Jamie who cowers under the card table*

Fiona: Oooooooo.....What is that thing? *pets Gollum* It's cute!

Gollum: Bad man triesssss to hurtssss ussss! *covers eyes* GOLLUM!

Pip: Oh, yes, you missed my story! *points at Gollum* That's Gollum.

Gollum: *hisssssssssssssss*

Luke: So, Lena, you wanna go inside and uh, play charades? 

Lena: *makes a face* Ew, not charades. *thinks a moment* How about checkers? I love checkers!

Luke: *yells* NO CHECKERS! I HATE THAT GAME! ALL THE HOPPING AND "KING ME'S" AND ARRRGGHHH! I STINK AT IT! MY DAD CAN BEAT ME IN TWO MOVES!

Vader: *smirks, but hears the dryer beeping* Ah, my cape's done! *rushes inside to get it*

Lena: *lip quivers*

Luke: oh no...

Lena: WAAAAAAAAA! *runs inside to the bathroom, but all the tissue is gone* *cries harder*

Luke: *running after her* LENA! LENA!

Bit: They're having a pretty rocky relationship.

Ron: *shakes his head sadly and blows his nose*

Pip: *stops dancing* Yes, that's very sad. *looks downcast*

Bit: Are we done with poker yet?

Pip: Oh, yes, I forgot. *Throws down 4 aces* I WIN!

Bit: *falls over* How'd you do that?!?!?

Jamie: *laughs at Bit* 

Bit: *gets up and attacks Jamie*

Vader: *comes back, sporting his freshly dried cape* Hello, folks! *looks around* Have you seen my son anywhere?

Jamie: *still fighting with Bit*

Gollum: Yesssssss! Yessssssss! Fight! *claps his clammy hands*

Vader: *sweatdrop* *pulls Bit and Jamie apart with the Force*

Bit and Jamie: *dumbstruck*

Vader: Now, boys, what would your mothers think of your behavior?

Bit and Jamie: *look ashamed*

Vader: *shakes his finger at them* Now, you boys better play nice! And don't let me catch you fighting again! Is that understood?

Bit and Jamie: Yes, ma'am. I mean, SIR!

Vader: That's better. *puts on an apron and starts making meatloaf* 

************************************************************************** 

There. That was a very long chapter so be happy. Be very happy. And if ya want to review, go ahead. 

::.Niph.::


End file.
